Currently, sizes of televisions are becoming larger and larger. Some structural components of the televisions of large sizes cannot be produced through molds due to limitation of material specifications and processing devices, and may be produced manually. However, when the components are produced manually, it is difficult to guarantee accuracy and consistency of the components, which causes a great difficulties in assembling of the entire televisions. Further, the assembled entire televisions cannot meet relevant requirements in terms of the appearance.
In order to avoid production of assembled products that cannot meet the appearance requirements, the suppliers are required to carry out a pre-assembly before processing the appearances of the components and perform a secondary processing and manufacturing of parts that do not meet the appearance requirements to ensure that the subsequently assembled products can meet the requirements. However, even by doing so, the products that do not meet the appearance requirements still are present.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a base mounting assembly of a television in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, when mounting a base of a television in the related art, a back surface of a display 40 of the television is provided thereon with a main support 20, and the base of the television includes a pedestal 10 and a support post 30 opposite to the main support 20. The display of the television is fixed onto the support post 30 provided on the base through the main support 20, and then the display 40 of the television and the base are assembled together.
However, in the relevant art, an assembly offset between the base of the television and a front frame of the display (i.e. an offset between a front surface of the base of and a front surface of the front frame of the display) is completely guaranteed with machining precision and assembly precision. Since the components are produced manually, thus each batch of components is different. The products manufactured through the above solution can hardly meet the appearance requirements. Therefore, the components generally undergo secondary processing and second assembly, which increases costs and hours of work.
In light of the above technical problem, the base mounting assembly of the television is improved. As shown in FIG. 2, a cushion block 60 is added between the support post 30 of the base and the main support 20. The cushion block includes a series of cushion blocks having different thicknesses, and the thicknesses of the cushion blocks are changed to adjust a size b from the support post of the base to the front frame surface of the display, thereby to control the assembly offset between the front frame of the display and the base. However, as for exchanging the cushion block, it cannot be carried out until the entire base is dismantled, which increases the assembling difficulty.